Love you forever
by kaosninja
Summary: When Orihime confesses to Ichigo, she is heart-broken when she gets rejected by him. After all, she loves him so much, and won't be able to get over him anytime soon. But did he really reject her? Or was it just a misunderstanding? One-shot.


**Hi everyone! I know, I'm sorry, I should be working on my other fanfics, but I feel depressed. Oh yeah, also, this story is kinda sad, and I tried to make it emotional. Um, also, I don't own Bleach. Yeah...**

Orihime POV

I hummed nervously. Today was the day. Today was the day I was going to confess to Kurosaki-kun. School had just ended, and I planned to do it while we walked home together. We were friends, in the same group, so I really hoped he'd accept. I was really in love with him. I couldn't get him out of my mind at all. To my utter dismay, it began to rain heavily just before we left school. I hadn't bought an umbrella. Groaning, I chided myself. I felt a presence behind me and turned around. There was Kurosaki-kun, holding an umbrella. "You forget your umbrella?" I nodded. He sighed. "Come here. You can share mine." I blushed.

"N-no way! I could never trouble you like that, Kurosaki-kun!" He just stared at me and I gave in. I walked quite close to him, blushing, but hoping that he didn't notice.

xXx

We were about half way home now, and Kuchiki-san had gone on ahead, so I decided now was as good a time as any to confess. "U-um, Kurosaki-kun, could I please talk to you for a second?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Sure, what's up?" He said that in a gruff, but not unkind way. I loved how he could pull that off. I stopped walking, and he stopped beside me. I took a deep breath, I was so nervous! I really wanted him to accept, I wanted him to so much. Taking another deep breath, I let out a string of words. They just kind of...came out.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, I'm in love with you! Please let me be your girlfriend! I swear I'd never let you down, and I'd love you forever!" He stood there, eyes wide. It began to get a bit awkward and I figited underneath his gaze.

"I-Inoue? I, Kuchiki, she-" He cut off abruptly, and my eyes widened. Him and Kuchiki were...of course. She was so smart and strong and pretty, while I was just...me. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. It hurt. My heart, a hole was being burned into it. To my horror, I realized that my tears had spilled over. "Inoue! wait, I-"

"It's fine, Kurosaki-kun! It hurts now, but I know I'll be able to get over you. Th-thank you for being honest. I-I need to hurry and get home. Good bye." I smiled through my tears, though my heart ached so much. Then I turned and began to sprint to my house. I was immediately soaked to the bone, but I didn't care. Heart. Pain. Stop. Hurt. Tearing. Broken. It hurt so much! I finally reached my home. I fumbled for my key and finally managed to get the door open. Then I slammed it shut. I was so cold that I was shivering, and that only contributed to my misery. I heard a dull thump, but ignored it. Collapsing against the door, I pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed. I couldn't stop the tears. My heart, it felt like it was being torn. My sobs filled the whole house. Why? I knew why, but it didn't help to ease my heart at all.

xXx

Amidst my crying, I realized that I should be trying to get over this. If Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san wanted to be together, then who was I to stop them? I was just being selfish. but I couldn't bring myself to stop crying just yet.

xXx

When I'd finally calmed down somewhat, I peeked through my fingers, and to my horror I saw a picture frame laying face down on the floor. It was Sora's picture. I hurriedly crawled forward and picked it up. There was a huge crack in the middle, where his face was. For some reason, this just made me sadder. I clutched it to my chest, and though tears slid down my cheeks, I didn't sob. "S-Sora. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drop you." I whispered shakily. I stood up and put him back on the wall where he'd previously been. "There you go." I frowned, looking at the crack in his face. I traced it with a finger. Then I turned around. For the first time, it hit me. How big this house was. How _empty _it was. I suddenly felt very small and alone. I sighed as I was assaulted by waves of exhaustion. Walking in a zombie-like state to my room, I collapsed onto my bed without changing clothes. I was too tired to do anything right now. I just wanted to sleep...

xXx

I don't know if I did get any sleep or not. But before I knew it, a hand was shaking me roughly. "Sora, it's too early to wake up now..."

"Inoue! Wake up!" With a jolt, I sat up. That was Kurosaki-kun's voice. What? "Inoue, I'm sorry! I love you too!" I stared at him uncomprehendingly. I was freezing cold and shivering, but I shoved this to the back of my mind.

"B-but you and Kuchiki-san...you said-"

"No! There is nothing between me and Kuchiki! I was really shocked when you said that. But what I was trying to say was that Kuchiki had predicted this! I want to be with you! Please! I'm sorry I hurt you! But I swear it won't happen again!" He gripped my shoulders and stared into my eyes as he said this with such intensity. Once again, my eyes began to well with tears.

"Kurosaki-kun..."

"What's wrong? Did you change your mind?" The alarm and disappointment in his eyes were obvious, even if he tried to hide it. I giggled, then tackle-hugged him.

"Never. I already told you, I'd love you forever..."

**Hey~ Please review! I shamelessly beg you! Was it emotional enough? Did anyone cry at all? Or even just think it was sad? I'd love to know. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
